This Is War
by AmandaEchelon
Summary: One company torn in two by conflict and amongst the chaos a secret love hides in the shadows. The leader of the Nexus, CM Punk, on a quest to change the landscape of a company that holds him and his faction down. Then there's AJ Lee...simply trying to survive on the other side of the line. When a war wages around you, can you guarantee that love will survive?


**Title: **This Is War

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, names, places, anything from World Wrestling Entertainment. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I in no way affiliated with any of the WWE Superstars, WWE Divas, or WWE Creative Team. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Yeah. I'm taking on another one. Loosely based around my video "This Is War" on my YT Channel and I'm going to take my time with it, so you should expect sporadic updates. I love all my stories and I'm trying really hard to work on them and keep my inspiration going, but as you all know, real life gets in the way sometimes. Plus I have a lot of other projects on my plate with more and more being added each day.

If you like this story, go and click that little review button at the bottom of the page. Also, a huge shout out to jenrockz203 (Tumblr)/ RandonStories203 (Fanfiction), for our long conversation during this week's Monday Night Raw about various topics, this story included.

* * *

**A Warning to The People**

* * *

He fidgeted on the leather sofa, while diligently keeping his eyes on the television screen in front of him. He didn't need to be down there to know what would be said and in all honesty, he didn't really care. All the while though, his muscular legs shook in urgency as the Chief Operating Officer ordered them to declare a cease fire. He smirked at the idea. Yes, things would be easier if they just gave in and called a truce. Set things back to the way they were…the way they would always be.

He shook his head to force the idea away. This sacrifice he made, that they all made, would not be in vain. Not now, not until things changed and their demands had been met. Briefly, his eyes flickered over to the gold and diamonds that shined under the lights of his locker room. The most coveted prize in the history of the business and it was simply his. Only his.

Too bad others didn't seem to think so.

His gaze refocused on the screen while Triple H walked in circles, eyeing the superstars and divas surrounding the squared circle. Each divided into their own faction and clearly displaying their colors of war. He smirked at the yellow and black armbands that rested proudly on the men and women on one side.

Natalya Neidhart and Wade Barrett stood close with her arm looped through his while they stared at the man with sandy brown locks above them. He had made peace with Wade when the plan was put into motion, mostly due to his precious _Nattie_ and her Canadian charm keeping a firm hold on his tongue when he wanted to disagree. Deep down he was thankful they were on his side of things. They were probably the most fearsome duo of the inter-gender tag teams because of their fierce protective nature towards one another. Though secretly he envied them for it.

Next to them stood the former reality television star and self-proclaimed 'most awesome superstar-of everything-and then some', the Miz. He was skeptical when that faux hawk loser had joined their ranks, and he remained as such since he didn't fully trust him. His reason for joining had been a typical one, but looking at the woman next to him, it didn't take a genius to figure out the true reason behind his compliance. Eve Torres, the most talented diva in his opinion save for someone special, was many things. Beautiful, smart, cunning, and the most important adjective of all to describe her…a bitch.

Yes, she never did anything without a purpose. She was selfish that way. She was essential though…annoying, but essential nonetheless. She knew how to charm men with those sultry green eyes and a flawless figure. Though he didn't buy into it when she practically threw herself at him he didn't blame other men for doing so, especially the two she stood between. While the Miz stood to her right, his best friend stood to her left with that ever-present squinty/serious look coating his features.

Alex Riley may have been a rookie, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in velocity and strength. He was filled with reckless abandon and that thoroughly impressed the WWE Champion, when it came to Eve…not so much. As long as their little love triangle didn't get out of hand he was fine with it. They kept winning matches hoping to impress the Colorado native which meant an upper hand because they were so ferocious against their opponents.

"_Fight over a girl all you want_," he recalled the memory of his eye roll at the two a few weeks ago, _"But the minute it starts to effect what we're trying to achieve…I will personally throw you to the fucking wolves." _

He would do it too, numbers be damned. At least they weren't caught in his predicament. At least they didn't know of it.

His eyes scanned the rest of the men and women who had joined him and his quest for change. Each played an important role in their odd group and more importantly they shared his belief that the man dressed in bright red gear with the words hustle, loyalty, and respect stamped on it needed the devil to give him his due. And as long as he continued to carry around the bogus copy of _his_ championship, CM Punk would be that devil.

"You need to calm down," a soft voice ordered above his fidgeting form on the couch. Leaning his head back, he took in the sight of his gorgeous best friend. Her straight platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders, nearly reaching to the back of the couch where her hands rested firmly on either side of his head. He glanced back to the TV wondering how he'd missed her absence.

"Shouldn't you be out their listening to Mr. COO's regular spoil spiel?"She smirked at the television and shook her head, choosing instead to raise a delicate hand and examine her freshly manicured nails.

"Ennuyeux," she spoke in her native French tongue, "Boring. I have better things to do."

Punk rolled his eyes. Maryse, his best friend, and the self-proclaimed sexiest of the sexy. She was vain and definitely a little conceited, but that was the main reason they got along. They were never shy about vocalizing the fact that they were the best and thus while others glared their hatred at them with pure jealousy in their eyes, they'd built a friendship from it. It was an unconventional fit, to say the least, and they received enormous amounts of speculation as to how deep their friendship actually fell. Both laughed at the ridiculous scrutiny and paid it no mind however. They knew where each other's hearts truly lied.

He didn't question her absence from ringside, past inside his own head, anymore after that. Best course of action since the diva always did what she wanted and when argued with about it chose to give you a verbal lashing in French that you'd soon regret.

"Quel idiot," she scoffed looking at the Game with disdain, "What is he on about?"

He patted the seat next to him, prompting her to come around the couch and join him as he looked on in amusement. When she did he finally relented what she missed in her absence.

"Best I can gather, the board of douche bags will not stand for our tomfoolery any longer," he mocked.

"That's the best you can gather?" She questioned, arching a brow as her eyes left the screen to look at his face instead. "Shouldn't you be listening for something we can use?"

"Pas manqué," he mocked tapping the tip of her nose with a single finger, "that's your job."

Her face scrunched together in annoyance at the words and his action. Waving him off with a hand, "I've been busy."

"Doing what per say?" He asked curiously, turning his body a little on the couch to face her leaning his elbow on the couch and his fist against his chin. "Still out to saboteur the little sidekick?"

Part of what Maryse enjoyed about Punk and their relationship was that he was the only man who knew how to hold his own with her. He wasn't shy about being blunt with her and how he felt in regards to her actions or her feelings. He was an honest man and she admired that. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Parle pour toi," she shot back with a wicked smirk.

"I always do," he winked before turning back to face his original direction. Maryse followed his gaze and her brows furrowed in confusion as the Cerebral Assassin reluctantly let the microphone rest at his side and Daniel Bryan raised his own.

"No, no, no," the Washington native spoke, "This is absolutely without a doubt the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We," he indicated to his comrades around him before pointing an accusing finger toward the other's on the opposite side of the ring, "are tired of them interfering in everything we do. They should be fired on the spot!"

Those around him nodded their agreement while _the others_, as he so eloquently put them, smirked at his sheer idiocy while he continued.

"We've been patient with the way you've handled things for far too long Hunter. Now unless CM Punk is willing to recognize who the true champion is," he said indicating the man standing next to him, "then we're going to start handling things our way."

The audience cheered with approval instantly at the prospect of the two factions clashing. But the COO just grinned at the American Dragon's boldness and held up a hand hoping to calm the crowd before they in sighted a riot.

"While I would enjoy any of these guys kicking your ass Daniel…I'm just out here to deliver a message from Vince. See, he doesn't care if you like each other or not," he admitted watching the shorter man scowl below before turning his attention to the men and woman on the other side, "and frankly neither do I. But Mr. Yes Yes Yes does have point. See you can't keep coming out and interrupting the broadcast, it's not good for business-"

Their glares could've burned a hole through him had it not been for Wade Barrett cutting him off with a snort and climbing into the ring with his own microphone.

"Hunter," the bare-knuckle brawler began making sure he had his full attention, "we're not here to fix business matters." The dark-haired Brit gestured to the group behind him. "All of this is strictly personal. See we're not here for a truce because we aren't looking for peace. Myself and the rest of Nexus are looking for something much bigger."

Punk and Maryse couldn't hide the smiles on their faces at his words only for those smiles to fall when Tyson Kidd scrambled onto the ring apron and spring boarded himself to attack the much taller man.

An affray soon broke out and both sides collided with one another in series of punches and kicks. Bodies moved frantically as the males and females alike started to scuffle around the outside of the ring while Wade and Tyson fought on the inside. Screams and profanities erupted from the audience as well as the superstars while Triple H called to the back for referees and officials to break everyone apart while simultaneously ordering them to stop.

Normally, Punk would smirk at the chaos ensuing because of the young Canadian's jealousy towards his former flame and Brit's relationship. Instead his face wore a frown as a small woman dodged the flying arms and flailing legs around her trying to aid her best friend who was currently receiving forearm shots from Eve. Quickly shoving the former model off of the blonde-brunette she bent down to check her wounds and helped her to her feet.

Moving her two-toned hair aside from her forehead she saw a nasty bruise beginning to form before returning her gaze back to the diva who delivered, only to be met with the sight of Alex Riley and the Miz glaring at her for shoving the object of their affection.

Punk stood quickly at that and made his way around the couch to the door. He didn't see Maryse get up from the couch and stand in front of his exit but when he found her there he glared menacingly.

"Get out of the way," he snarled at the blonde.

"No. You need to calm down. Look she's fine, Phil." She spoke gesturing back to the TV.

Glancing over his shoulder with a mix of worry and relief in his eyes he watched as John Cena and Justin Gabriel were delivering a series of punches to Alex and Mike. Positive they were disoriented from the assault enough, Justin climbed onto the apron and flew at the two still clutching their heads in pain and knocked them to the floor.

His eyes narrowed as John helped Kaitlyn up and led them past Justin still attacking the two. He lifted the former body builder over the barricade before lifting the small brunette over and rested his large hand on her cheek to mouth an order before turning back to the brawl ready to fight while she frantically helped her best friend through the audience and to the back.

Maryse watched as his breathing became heavy with anger at the scene. She knew at the moment he was wishing that he were every bit the hero that the golden boy was but deep down knew he could never be. He wanted to be the one to protect her, fight for her, touch her in public. But all those wants had to be sacrificed for what was needed and she understood that.

She understood him better than anyone. That girl with the brunette waves that bounced in excitement when she entered the ring. Light mocha eyes that sparkled when she sat Indian-style reading a comic. A pearly white smile that stole the breath from his lungs when she flashed one secretly in his direction.

April Jeanette Lee.

A geek goddess behind the scenes, a crazy chick in the ring as well as in between the sheets and the only girl who could make his heart flutter. She also happened to be best friends with John Cena, his rival, and in his eyes, the very reason this war began between the Nexus and the WWE. He'd been put on a pedestal and he made AJ an enemy…which only gave Punk extra motivation to put him in his place.

"All's fair in love and war…wouldn't you agree?"

Punk shot Maryse a glare before turning back seeing his Nexus retreating up the ramp while Cena and company stood tall in the ring holding a WWE Championship above his head. He released an angry scream before delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to the television set sending it broken and shooting sparks to the floor below.

"God Damnit!"

* * *

AJ clasped her hands together firmly in her lap as she watched the trainers tend to Kaitlyn's forehead. Eve had left a huge knot and a massive headache with those devastating blows to her skull. She swore to herself silently that she'd make the little hoeski pay for what she did, but right now she needed to comfort one of her best friends.

Across from her, holding Kaitlyn's hand tightly within his was her boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, looking on as the trainer applied some cream to her temple before pressing some gauze over it and taping down the sides. The former NXT winner winced as the last piece was pressed into place, the Capetown Werewolf gave her hand a gentle squeeze making the diva return his comforting gesture with a small smile.

"There you go. Alright, Justin you're up," the pudgy trainer announced prompting the couple to switch places so he could patch up the cut he'd received from fighting off the Miz to defend the two divas.

"Everything cool?" A booming voice called from the doorway looking at them but directing the question to the trainer fixing them up.

All four heads turned to see _their_ WWE Champion, John Cena, enter with concern on his gorgeous features followed by the current WWE Divas Champion, Mickie James, who looked equally worried.

"Yep," the trainer confirmed with positive enthusiasm to the superstars and divas, "Kaitlyn is thankfully free of concussion symptoms, just a good sized bruise, but that will go down as long as you apply the cream and redress it for the next couple of days, okay?"

Kaitlyn nodded at the words but kept her attention on Justin's arm being stitched up.

Normally, AJ would turn her head at the sight of her friend being sewn up. She hated blood, the smell, the look; it made bile fill her throat just thinking about it. Thankfully something else found her attention rather than the needle piercing Justin's skin. It was his hand resting comfortably within Kaitlyn's own delicate one.

Holding hands had always seemed like a simple gesture but when you were in love…it was more. It was the rarest and earliest form of physical intimacy that offered emotional support and an urgency to keep together.

In a crowd or in darkness…she craved it.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to connect her brown eyes to John's sparkly crystal blue ones.

"You okay?" He asked tilting his head a bit to gage her seemingly sad expression. She hid it well though; she'd learned to do so by the best and gave him a gentle smile.

"Perfect," she responded, "despite that little tart messing up Kaitlyn's face. It's the money after all."

The room filled with small quiet laughter at her joke and Kaitlyn shook her head. She was good at making light of a situation despite their current terrible circumstances. They'd fought and symbolically won huge battle today, but the war wasn't over much to her chagrin. She took some solace though in the fact that the attack wasn't planned, and more the fact that he hadn't come out there or started it like he had months ago.

"I want Wade Barrett's head on a damn platter," Daniel Bryan growled walking in. The pleasant atmosphere shifted as he was met with curt nods from Justin, Kaitlyn, and Mickie. AJ didn't acknowledge his words however, and looked to John as everyone else's gaze shifted to him.

Removing his signature red ball cap for a moment to scratch his head in frustration the former Doctor of Thuganomics released a sigh before setting his title and hat down on the counter beside him.

"Be patient man," he reasoned, "we're gonna get them."

"I'm tired of being patient John," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm sick and tired of looking over my shoulder during a match. I want retribution."

"And you'll get it goat boy, chill."

The group did their best not to snicker at Daniel's new nickname. Punk had called his former friend a goat-faced loser a couple of weeks ago, and it seemed a perfect fit with this shaggy beard that he refused to cut. Daniel seemed less amused then everyone else about it though. Knowing this could only end shouting that they weren't in the mood for; Justin cleared his throat to gain John's attention.

"You heard from Ryder at all?" He asked sounding hopeful.

John shook his head, locking eyes with Mickie who licked her dry lips before shaking her own head as she looked back to Justin. "We've tried everything. He's recovered since the initial attack physically but mentally," she paused for a moment trying to think of the words, "He said he can't pick a side and that its nothing against us…he just needs some more time."

"We don't need him," Daniel argued.

"Says you," Kaitlyn said with an eye roll, "at least he'd be a positive addition."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Justin squeezed her hand again, warning her not to upset Bryan. It was the very thing they'd been avoiding since he'd be dubbed with the nickname, but being as stubborn as she was and always willing to push his buttons she leaned forward in her chair a little.

"Baaaahhh," she mimicked a goat sound and released her boyfriends hand to hold horns over her head before returning to her original position and titled her head with a smile.

The rage reached Daniel's eyes almost instantly as he glared back at her cheery demeanor before aiming his glower at Justin. "Your girlfriends a bitch," he said simply.

The poster boy showed off his own pearly white's at the man and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's why I love her," he replied kissing her hand, making the diva blush.

A perfectly synced awe filled the room at the twosome, well...except for Daniel Bryan and AJ. The Jersey girl felt herself turning into the green eyed monster for a split second. Kaitlyn gave her a knowing look of sympathy and offered a small smile. Her best friend knew her too well, and she was well aware of the sorrow that AJ's body radiated in waves when a clueless Justin said anything lovingly.

She was happy for the two, really. She just wanted what they had was all.

"As much as I enjoy wrestling novella," the trainer interrupted jokingly, "I need Justin to be still so I can patch up this arm properly."

"Annnnnd that's cue for all of you to leave," AJ stood with a smile shooing Mickie, John, and Daniel out the door with a small wave.

Turning back to the couple, she placed a kiss on Justin cheek, "Get well," she whispered before turning to her friend and grabbing her hand offering it a small squeeze to let her know she was fine.

"It'll be fine," she smiled, "go."

AJ curled her lips knowingly at her friends true meaning with those words and met the others outside the door. Seeing that Mickie had already left, Daniel and John lingered around her and she gave them a puzzled look since their locker room was on the other side of the arena from her own.

"I'll walk with you AJ," Daniel said immediately holding his hand out for her, "just in case."

"Oh…that's ok I-"

"Just in case what?" John interrupted, "No offence man, but I'm afraid that you'll get distracted by a tin can or something and ignore the girl to eat it."

"Guys-"She tried before things got serious.

"And what use will you be?" Daniel snapped, "No one's afraid of the wannabe gangster act."

"Pleas-"

"You know you're actually right, your goat face is enough to scare everyone else away," he replied with a big smile.

"I do not have a goa-"

"Guys!" She was certainly not in the mood for their bickering and when she finally gained their attention with a scream she was damned sure going to keep it. "I appreciate the concern but I'm a big tough girl. I can walk to school all on my own," she quipped before skipping off quickly.

"AJ," they called after her retreating form.

But the diva paid them no attention as the distance increased. When she felt they were a good ways behind her she resumed a normal walk and sighed. The show had ended and she was sure they were the last few leaving the arena. Everyone else had gone to the hotel to strategize their counter attacks for next week's show.

She found this entire war tedious and exhausting. She agreed with Daniel on one hand, she was absolutely tired of looking over her shoulder because Natalya or Eve wanted to fight for no reason. Week after week she'd watched her friend succumb to terrible beating by the Nexus side of the company. She saw their point as well though; they were tired of being pushed to sidelines and denied opportunities while some had them handed over on a silver platter. She sacrificed everything to be there. She wasn't given anything, save for a chance to prove herself, and she did. But she was still coming into her own and no matter how much her heart wanted to step across that line…she couldn't betray her friends.

She hummed to herself trying to think of more pleasant things before she suddenly heard a pair of voices arguing and stopped in her tracks.

"…please, you couldn't fight a puppy…" She could feel her pulse throbbing at how close they were and here she was with no way out.

"You're just made because Eve said I impressed her when I almost laid out those two divas for her," Alex Riley's deep voice echoed.

"Yeah, until that bastard Gabriel…" AJ felt her heart stop as the Miz's voice trailed off and they spotted her standing awkwardly in the hallway.

Shit.

"Check it out Riley," Miz smirked indicating the brunette frozen in place, "They sent the little lamb to the slaughter."

Alex laughed, "Shame, really. Such a pretty little thing." An amused smile took over his face but his eyes told a completely different story. They were dark and determined in her mind.

"Can't really say the same for you," AJ spoke in an irritated tone crossing her arms defiantly.

Alex narrowed his eyes while the Miz chuckled next to him. "Funny."

"You know," Mike mused gaining his friends attention from his fiery gaze on the small girl, "She did put those painful bruises on Eve's shoulder when she pushed her out there."

The twosome took a couple of defining steps forward but AJ stood her ground glaring her brown orbs that turned a few shades darker in anger at the two. She'd grown up defending herself and she had no problem kicking either of them in the face. Her head tilted in confusion when they stopped their advance and smirked appeared where sneers had once been on their lips.

Realizing their gaze was focused beyond her she glanced over her shoulder feeling her heart thump heavily against her chest. The piercing green eyes of CM Punk stared back at her from a few feet and she was thankful she didn't faint under his stare. The scowl that rested on his face was so unlike him to her; he should be smiling that dazzling smile. Reality brought her back real quick when it dawned at her that he wasn't scowling at her, rather at the duo who had just threatened her and she forced herself to keep the smirk off her face. They were going to get it for sure.

"Punk," Alex grinned, "We found this little tart walking into the lion's den, convenient huh?"

A chuckle escaped him and the Second City Savior simply regarded them with a blank look. "Good, now move along. We have things to do."

"Really!?" Mike asked with confusion his eyes squinting as if he didn't see or hear his leader quite clearly.

"Let the ladies work things out for themselves," he said coolly. She arched a brow at his insinuation that she wasn't worth their time, but her eyes danced with delight at his commanding voice. He knew she could handle Eve Torres any day of the week.

The two nodded their compliance but the muscles on their bodies were rigid as they gave her one last disgusting look and turned their backs.

The air shifted around her as he stayed for a moment just looking at her back. She felt goose bumps break out across her skin as he ghosted past her slowly. An overwhelming sense of power and undeniable sex appeal were the things she always felt when he was around, but more than those two she felt the one emotion she used to dread.

Love.

Making sure his cohorts were a good enough distance and not looking back, she felt her fingers tingle as he grabbed her hand gently and held it for the briefest of seconds. It was the first physical contact she'd felt from him after seven agonizing days apart and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she glanced at their twining palms.

As soon as it began it was over and he released her to follow his Nexus lackeys to their locker room. She bit her lip, watching the muscles ripple down his back as he shivered for a moment feeling the after effects of the simple touch.

"Definitely best in the world," she whispered the words to herself.

AJ was simply grateful she wasn't the only one to crave the forbidden touch that fate had dealt her.


End file.
